Werkelijkheid?
by garfieldlady
Summary: Een kort liefdesverhaal over Shalimar en Brennan


Disclaimer:Mutant X is niet van mij!!

Speciaal bedankje voor Shallan, Mari, Steph, Shadowfox en Broceliande, voor het geven van commentaar.

Werkelijkheid????  
  
Shalimar zuchtte en draaide zich nog eens om. Ze voelde de pijn nog in haar lichaam van haar opgelopen verwondingen en kreunde. Ze was blij met het apparaatje van Adam , dat verwondingen kon genezen, maar de pijn bleef altijd. Hij moest daar ook maar eens iets voor uitvinden. Ze keek op de klok en zag dat het pas half vier was. En nog steeds kon ze niet slapen. Over een paar uurtjes zouden ze haar verjaardag vieren en daar had ze eigenlijk geen zin in. Tijdens de laatste missie was ze gewond geraakt en Brennan had zich daar zo over opgewonden, dat hij uiteindelijk kwaad was weggelopen. Hij had zich nog niet laten zien, maar ze had hem een uur geleden horen thuiskomen. Ze hadden een paar mutanten gered en werden toen belaagd door een paar agenten van Genomex. Shalimar had het pistool gezien, maar was eigenlijk al te laat. Ze was net bezig met een sprong en werd toen geraakt in haar schouder, net boven haar hart. Ze raakte de grond en toen werd alles zwart voor haar ogen. Ze kwam weer bij in het lab en zag Emma, Jesse, Brennan en Adam staan. Ze zagen er ongerust uit, maar toen ze haar zagen bijkomen, liepen ze op het bed af. Emma had haar hand gepakt en gezegd dat ze blij was dat ze er weer was. Shalimar had gezien , dat ze had gehuild. Adam had eraan toegevoegd dat de wond haar bijna had gedood. En zij had gereageerd ,zoals altijd, met een grapje. En daar werd Brennan kwaad om. Jesse had haar verteld dat , terwijl zij buiten bewustzijn was, Brennan kwaad was geworden op iedereen , omdat niemand haar had beschermd. Maar het reageren van haar op Adam's woorden waren net te veel geweest. Hij was laaiend geworden, had een gat in de muur geslagen en was weggelopen. Ze hadden de hele dag niets van hem gehoord en nu was hij dus een uurtje thuis. Ze kon voelen , dat hij lag te woelen en ook niet kon slapen. Ondanks alles moest ze grinniken. Ze begon zich af te vragen waarom hij zo kwaad was geworden. Ze was wel vaker tijdens een missie gewond geraakt en nooit was hij zo kwaad geweest. Alles was veranderd, sinds ze undercover was geweest bij een groep terroristen, die het op Adam hadden voorzien. Ook toen was hij zo bezorgd geweest en ze hadden daarna gekust. Hij had zulke lieve dingen gezegd, ze moest hem wel kussen! Sindsdien was hij zo beschermend. Hij leek haar vriend wel.! Ze lachte eerst om haar eigen gedachten , maar zat een paar seconden later rechtop in bed." Hij zal toch niet...........", zei ze zachtjes. Ze sprong uit bed en vergat haar verwondingen. Ze werd eraan herinnerd, toen ze weer een pijnscheut voelde. Ze slaakte een kreet en zakte door haar benen. Ze leunde op haar hand en probeerde ondanks de pijn te ademen. De deur vloog open en Brennan stond daar, alleen in een pyamabroek. Ze had echter geen tijd om daaraan te denken, want het volgende moment stond hij naast haar. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen en hielp haar naar het bed terug. Hij wachtte , tot ze op het bed zat en vroeg toen:" Wat deed jij in godsnaam uit bed? Adam had gezegd dat je in je bed moest blijven.!" Shalimar antwoordde niet en keek naar Brennan. Ze hoorde niet eens wat hij zei en dacht dat hij er verdomd goed uitzag in zijn pyamabroek.Hij zag er altijd goed uit. Brennan zag de blik van Shalimar en vroeg:" Krijg ik nog antwoord? Shalimar haalde haar schouders op. "Ik kon niet slapen. Ik dacht na over de missie. Ik had gewoon dat wapen niet gezien. Ja, toen ik al bezig was met de sprong, maar toen was het te laat..En toen moest ik gewoon even het bed uit." Ze keek hem aan. "Nu mag jij mijn vraag beantwoorden. Waarom werd je nu zo kwaad? Ik ben vaker gewond geweest en het zal heus niet de laatste keer zijn.Waarom was dat nu anders?" Brennan aarzelde even, maar liep toen naar de stoel, die naast haar bed stond. Hij ging zitten en legde zijn handen achter op zijn hoofd. Hij keek haar aan en zuchtte, pakte vervolgens haar hand en wou wat zeggen. Maar Brennan liet haar hand snel vallen , toen opnieuw de deur openging en Jesse binnen kwam lopen. "Ik hoorde je gillen! Ben je oke?", vroeg hij ongerust. Shalimar keek hem aan en glimlachte. "Het gaat wel. Ik maakte gewoon een rare beweging. Ik schijn Brennan ook wakker gemaakt te hebben.", zei ze. Jesse zag nu pas Brennan zitten en zei:" Gelukkig. Jij bent ook weer thuis. Je hebt ons flink ongerust gemaakt.!" Brennan mompelde een excuus. Jesse zei: "Kom op , dan mag je mij vertellen waar je bent geweest! Ik wil alles weten.!" Brennan aarzelde even en stond vervolgens op. Hij liep naar Shalimar toe , gaf haar een kus op haar hoofd en zei:" Ga nog een paar uurtjes slapen! "Hij liep vervolgens naar Jesse, die bij de deur stond te wachten. Hij keek nog een keer naar haar en sloot toen zachtjes de deur, Shalimar verbaasd achterlatend.  
  
De volgende ochtend was Shalimar vroeg op. Ze had zin in een wandeling, de buitenlucht in te ademen. Normaal rende ze altijd een paar kilometer, maar ze moest nu nog rustig aan doen. Ze douchte zich, trok een spijkerbroek aan met een lichtblauw shirt en haar leren jack. Ze verliet Sanctuary zachtjes en liep langzaam , onderweg genietend van de natuur, naar het meertje. Bij het meer lag een omgevallen boom en Shalimar klom altijd op de boom en keek naar het water. Dit was haar plekje.Ze stond nu voor de boom en probeerde er nu ook op te klimmen, maar het lukte niet. De pijn in haar schouder was te hevig. Ze vloekte hevig. Ze hoorde achter zich voetstappen , maar herkende ze meteen. Ze glimlachte. "Heeft Adam je niet geleerd, dat een dame niet mag vloeken?", klonk Brennan's stem. Shalimar draaide zich naar hem om en zei:" Ik wil op de boomstam zitten, maar die stomme schouder zit in de weg." Brennan keek haar even glimlachend aan, zette toen zijn handen in haar zij en tilde haar op de boomstam. Ze bedankte hem met een glimlach. Hij ging voor haar staan en kwam met zijn gezicht op gelijke hoogte met die van haar. Uit zijn zak haalde hij een doosje en hield die voor zich. Hij opende het en voor haar lag een schitterende gouden kettinkje met een hartje eraan. Op het hart stond de letter "B". Shalimar keek hem vragend aan en hij zei: "Ik ben de laatste tijd meer om je gaan geven en gisteren , toen je gewond raakte en Adam zei dat je er bijna geweest was, heb ik mijzelf beloofd, dat als je bij zou komen, ik je zou vertellen , wat ik voor je voelde." Hij keek naar beneden, bang voor wat haar reactie kon zijn. Shalimar zag het hartje, liet haar vingers erom heen glijden en glimlachte. Ze trok Brennan naar zich toe en sloot haar benen om zijn middel. Hij keek verrast op en keek haar aan. Hij zag haar lach en wist genoeg. Hij bracht zijn hoofd naar de hare en kuste haar zachtjes op de lippen. Ze reageerde meteen en de zachte kus veranderde gauw in een dringende, veeleisende, maar vooral liefdevolle kus. Na een paar minuten liet Shalimar zijn lippen los en keek hem in zijn ogen. "Ik hou van je, Brennan", zei ze, Brennan lachte en legde een vinger op haar kin. Ik hou ook van jou, mijn lieve Shalimar!" Deze kus was onvermijdelijk en Shalimar en Brennan genoten er dan ook met volle teugen van. Na een paar uur lag Shalimar in de armen van Brennan. Ze had zich tegen hem aangenesteld en lag nu te luisteren naar de rustige ademhaling van Brennan, die nog lag na te genieten. Shalimar sloot langzaam haar ogen.  
  
DDDRRING!DDDRRING! Het lawaai was oorverdovend in de slaapkamer van Shalimar. Ze lag onder de dekens en gromde, toen ze de wekker hoorde. Ze lag lekker en had totaal geen zin om er uit te komen. Ze besloot nog even te blijven liggen, maar het volgende moment vloog haar deur open en kwamen Jesse, Emma, Adam en Brennan zingend binnen. Ze zongen Happy Birthday! en Shalimar bedekte haar oren, want zingen was niet de sterkste kant van het team. Ze ontving de felicitaties van haar vrienden en liet haar vingers naar de ketting van Brennan glijden. Maar om haar nek zat geen ketting!!!! Ze sprong uit haar bed en vergat alweer haar verwondingen. Ze kreunde en Jesse hield haar gauw vast. "Gaat het? ", vroeg hij bezorgd. Ze keek hem aan en zei:" Schat, ga je dat nu iedere keer vragen als ik pijn heb?" Jesse keek haar verbaasd aan en vroeg:" Wanneer heb ik dat nog meer gezegd?" Nu was het Shalimar's beurt om verbaasd te kijken. "Vannacht had ik pijn en jij kwam binnenrennen. Brennan was je voor en zat hier al", zei ze verbaasd. Jesse en Brennan keken elkaar aan en toen zei Brennan:"Ik was hier niet. Ik lag al vroeg te slapen. Ik heb niets gehoord." Ook Jesse schudde zijn hoofd en zei:" Hetzelfde geldt voor mij.", zei hij . Shalimar ging op het bed zitten. Emma zei:" Kom, we gaan je kado's uitpakken." Shalimar knikte en zei:" Ga maar, ik kom er aan. Ik ga nog even een douche nemen." De anderen verlieten haar kamer en Brennan bleef nog aarzelend bij de deur staan. Hij scheen iets te willen zeggen, maar hij besloot het kennelijk niet te doen. Hij sloot de deur. Shalimar ging op haar buik liggen en bracht haar handen onder haar kussen. Daar voelde ze iets hards. Ze sloot haar handen er om heen en bracht het te voorschijn. In haar hand lag een doosje, een bekend doosje. Ze keek er met verwondering naar. Het was toch een droom! De jongens wisten nergens wat van af. Ze had gewoon gedroomd, alles en ook de kus! Ze dacht weer terug aan de kus en voelde haar gezicht rood worden! Ze concentreerde zich weer op het doosje en opende het. In het doosje lag een ketting met een hartje eraan. In het hartje stond de letter "B" Er lag ook een briefje in. Ze opende het briefje en las:  
  
"Mijn lieve Shalimar.  
  
Vandaag is het jouw verjaardag! Een dag, die je bijna niet gehaald zou hebben, als we je niet zo snel naar Adam hadden gebracht. Ik wilde eerst mijn excuses aanbieden voor mijn gedrag van gister. Ik had niet zo kwaad mogen worden,maar de waarheid is dat ik van je hou en er niet tegen kon , dat je misschien het niet zou overleven en dat ik je nooit iets zou hebben verteld. Dus ik heb mezelf beloofd, dat op het moment dat je bij zou komen, ik je zou vertellen wat ik voor je voelde. Gister heb ik , nadat ik het lab ben uitgestormd, even uitgeraasd op jouw plekje en heb toen deze ketting gekocht. Zou je , als je hetzelfde voelt voor mij als ik voor jou, deze ketting straks willen dragen? Zoniet, dan weet ik genoeg. Voor altijd de jouwe, Brennan."  
  
Shalimar veegde de tranen in haar ogen weg en keek naar de ketting. Ze aarzelde geen moment en deed hem om. Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht, toen ze langzaam naar de badkamer liep om een douche te nemen. Nu was het haar beurt om een deur te sluiten.  
  
Einde.


End file.
